nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Science Fair and Study Hall
"Guide to: Science Fair and Study Hall" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Science Fair Mr. Sweeney announces the science fair, and says everyone must do an experiment using the scientific method. When Ned asks what the scientific method is again, Sweeney uses Ned as an example. He says Ned is smart but lazy, so he will goof off, turn in a poorly-done paper towel experiment, and won't get a good grade on it. Ned is determined to prove Sweeney wrong. Moze tells him to do the paper towel experiment, but do it well, and prove Sweeney wrong that way. Ned says he needs to blow everyone away, like Cookie does. Meanwhile, Cookie is upset that Vanessa's grandmother won't let her talk to him because he pushed her down the stairs. She says he was a monster and that Vanessa should be going out with a gentleman. Cookie has built a maxoskeleton with super strength for his science fair project, but he's having a little trouble controlling it. Ned suggests Cookie invite Vanessa's grandmother to the science fair, so she'll see him winning and see how smart he is. ned tries to make a project on wind velocity but when he uses the giant fan, it blows his project and himself out the window. The next day, Moze suggests the paper towel experiment again. Cookie is happy because Vanessa is bringing her grandmother to the science fair. He gives Ned his maxoskeleton project, but Ned can't wear it because it's too big. He has Moze wear it instead. Cookie decides to tackle the paper towel experiment, saying that winning Vanessa over is more important than winning the science fair. Moze wants lunch first, but Ned tells her she has to practice wearing the maxoskeleton. Ned gets her a snack from his locker but she crushes it with her maxoskeleton hand. Sweeney is impressed with the maxoskeleton project. Cookie is showing Vanessa and her grandmother around the science fair. He buys the three of them walnut brownies from the bake sale. Moze is starting to have trouble controlling the maxoskeleton and throws everything off the table. Cookie tells Ned and Moze to hit the reset button if things get out of control, and to not get it wet so it won't short circuit. Cookie says he ate walnut brownies because Vanessa's grandmother likes them. Ned points out he's allergic, but Cookie thinks he outgrew his allergy. Turns out, he didn't, and one side of his face has started to swell. Ned tells him to stay to the left of Vanessa and behind her grandmother until they leave. Moze wants to get food from the vending machine, but Ned pulls her back to their station for judging. Moze sees Lisa's project, where she's grown mold on pieces of bread. One of the bread samples has no mold on it, so Moze decides to go for it. She stalls Lisa while she tries to steal the bread, but takes one of the moldy ones by mistake. She eats it before she realizes she took the wrong piece. She spits out the bread and guzzles water from someone else's project, accidentally getting the maxoskeleton's legs wet. Cookie finally seems to be warming up to Vanessa's grandma. Moze isn't feeling well, but Ned needs her to work the maxoskeleton for the judging. Moze threatens to puke on him, so Ned lets her go. He begs Cookie to wear the maxoskeleton for the judging. Cookie notices something is wrong and he loses control of the maxoskeleton completely. He punches Sweeney just as he's about to award Ned the blue ribbon. He punches through Martin's nitrous oxide project, causing Ned to inhale it and laugh unstoppably. Ned touches Missy's static electricity project, making his hair stand up, and making him look like a mad scientist. Cookie continues to destroy the other projects. Vanessa's grandmother is afraid of Cookie again, as he's traipsing around like Frankenstein's monster. Ned finally catches up to Cookie and hits the reset button. In the end, Cookie's paper towel experiment wins because it's the only thing that wasn't destroyed. Tips *Tip#537.NEX - You can find good science experiments online. *Tip#593.HOU - Save time and money and use stuff around the house. Part 2: Study Hall Moze has to wear a traction device twice a day for twenty minutes because she pinched a nerve wearing the maxoskeleton for the science fair. Ned is actually going to study in study hall, since he has a big test in English next period. There's chaos in study hall and Ned can't concentrate. The chaos dies away when the teacher, Mr. Lowe, comes in. Ned doesn't want to waste time talking to people, but then Suzie comes up to chat. Vanessa pokes her head into study hall and tells Cookie she wants to talk to him and to meet her in the bathroom in twenty minutes. Moze sets up her traction device in study hall, and everyone stares at her and doesn't want to talk to her. She has to stare out the window the entire period. Finally, Suzie gets that Ned doesn't want to talk and walks away. But Martin Qwerly sits next to Ned after Suzie leaves. Cookie asks for the bathroom pass, and says he'll need to use it in fifteen minutes. Mr. Lowe says he can't hog the pass, because someone else might need it, especially if it's an emergency. Timmy Toot-Toot gets the bathroom pass, and Mr. Lowe tells him to take as long as he needs. Cookie says he'll be gone all period. Ned moves to another table but is joined by Loomer and his cronies, who are bored and ask Ned for one of his tips. Ned tells them to play a game, so they take his notebook and toss it back and forth between the three of them, over Ned's head. Moze is bored and has nothing to do, so she asks Martin to sit with her and talk. Martin is not his usual chatterbox self around Moze and runs off. Cookie stacks textbooks on a table to escape from study hall and meet with Vanessa. To distract Mr. Lowe, he tells Moze to ask if she can refill her water bag. She says it's not empty, so Cookie empties it for her. Cookie successfully makes it to the vents and crawls around until he finds the bathroom. When he jumps down, he finds himself back in study hall. Moze gets the bathroom pass to fill her water bag. Because she has a medical emergency, the "one pass at a time" rule doesn't apply. Ned puts on headphones to block out noise and keep people away. Ned doesn't even plug them in and they keep Martin away. But Loomer plugs the headphones into a boombox with loud music. Just as Moze comes back with her full water bag, Mr. Lowe eats super hot cheese puffs and then wishes he had water. Moze gives him her bag and he drinks from it. Cookie tries to get out of class with a medical emergency by faking having a pencil stuck in his eye, but Mr. Lowe sees right through it. Moze goes out to refill her water bag again. Ned creates a book barrier to keep people out, which is toppled over by Cookie, who needs help sneaking out of class. Ned refuses, insisting he has to study. Cookie begs and pleads, and finally Ned relents. He says Mr. Lowe is blind without his glasses, and if they come off, Cookie can get away with anything. Ned goes to get Mr. Lowe to take off his glasses, and Mr. Lowe says he needs advice, since he knows about Ned's guide. Before he can get into much, Ned tells him to just lose the glasses. Cookie quickly makes his way to the door, but Mr. Lowe hears the handle turning and knows it's him. Ned says he really needs to study for a test, and Mr. Lowe lets him sit at his desk. Moze begs Cookie to talk to her, or she'll feel like she needs to jump out a window. This gives Cookie an idea. Cookie tries to sneak out the window, but gets stuck on Moze's water bag. When he gets free, the bag flies into the air and splashes on Ned and ruins his notes. The next day, Ned and Cookie also have pinched nerves and have to wear traction devices in study hall. Everyone leaves him alone, and Moze says he can study now. Only one problem: Ned's test was yesterday. Tips *Tip#371.CF - Connect with a friend quietly in study hall. *Tip#128.TFL - Tell a friend you'll talk later and move. *Tip#371.GYGO - Bored in study hall? Get your game on. *Tip#154.CON - If it's loud and you need to concentrate, use headphones. *Tip#928.BBB - The book barrier blocks out the craziness. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 2